


Breakout

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: unity - Fandom
Genre: Canon, Drama, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood
Summary: Incomplete short of the gang breaking Xion out





	Breakout

The door creaked open loudly, letting light spill into the dark room. It was small, the walls dark and undecorated, the only light source on the inside having been turned off, and a bed on the opposite wall. On the said bed was a figure, gagged, bound, and handcuffed to a pole along the wall. He hadn't always been like this, well besides the handcuffs, but they could assume that the extra security was because word must've come around of someone planning to rescue him. He squinted at the newcomer in the doorway, not recognizing the person but glaring like hell at them anyway. It was all he could do, after all. He suspected that he was going to be moved to another location.. and this must be the one in charge of it. After a moment of silence, almost like they had been stunned, the person rushed in and started to immediately undo his bindings. Okay, that wasn't normal procedure. Usually the guys are real careful not to- "You're such a bottom-feeding low-life that you can't even-" He paused his insult when he caught his first proper glimpse of this guy's face. It.. "I'm getting you out of here." The other guy, a specter, spoke fast and bluntly, glancing behind themselves every so often. Soon enough, the only thing left were his handcuffs. Those came off a moment later after his rescuer seemed to melt the metal and then rip it away. 

He immediately stood up, only to have his arm grabbed and be held down. Before he could shout though, the other's hand lit up and shone light on their face. "Xion, please listen to me. Otherwise, we're both going to get killed." Xion stared at him, hardly registering their words. He couldn't believe it. "...Urion?" Xion asked without thinking, staring at the lit-up face. The guy was purple, but.. He looked exactly like Urion. His frequency even felt like Urion's. And so when the specter nodded, Xion almost believed him. He..honestly wanted to believe him. He'd beed stuck as a hostage for so long with no friendly face and.. His face fell back into a skeptical glare, but before he could say anything, the guy interrupted him. "Even if you don't believe me, I'm still going to get you out of here, whether you want it or not, dairy cream." He spoke in the same blunt manner, expression determined as he waited for Xion's reaction. Xion could obviously tell that the nickname was thrown in for a bit of proof that this guy was indeed Urion, and well, it worked. But just.. why was he purple? And what was that black on his hands.. now his neck. It was concerning, but Urion didn't seem to care. Well, whatever. Despite wanting to stay on that difference, Xion nodded, realizing that even if this Urion wasn't actually Urion, he was still going to help escape. Probably. Well, it's not like Xion had anything to lose. He was still in shock, no words forming at all for him to say.

The two stumbled out of the room where another guy was waiting right outside, probably keeping watch. They were a short, pale hybrid, one which glanced back at the two and nodded with a grim smile. Urion glanced down the halls himself, before looking back at the two, black still visible on the bottom of his neck. He was in some uniform, Damian too. Xion recognized it as what this gang usually wore. It's probably how the two snuck in.. Urion cleared his throat. "This is Damian." He gestured to the hybrid. "We'll do formal introductions later. Xion, you'll remain inbetween me and Damian. The moment Novel comes back, we take off down that hallway and out the exit. Just follow me and run like hell, we've already cleared the way." Urion explained even faster than his usual speedtalk, so fast Xion almost didn't catch it. The three stood in silence for another few seconds, the air tense. There wasn't any time for emotion, despite confusion, shock, joy, and more storming around in his head. Xion knew when to just keep quiet and save things for later. Then Urion's watch beeped. "Alright, let's go!" He shouted, taking off a second later. The three of them ran down the hall, Xion's legs still wobbly from not walking (much less running) in a while.

-

The car ride back was the longest part. He still couldn't believe that it had actually worked. The plan was ridiculous, and the consequences from it could be deadly, but.. Damian glanced over at the specter beside him, who was picking at the dirt on their clothes. He'd been sitting there for a few minutes now next to him, but it was the first time he's really taken in his appearance. They were a light cream-ish coral, with a pretty blue secondary color. He was also noticeably Virdigan, even more so then Urion. Damian had hardly said a word to him ever since they all piled in and sped off from the abandoned apartment, but the air was brimming with tension, and no one wanted to break it. Maybe that was for the best- "So bluebell, should I call you grape juice now?" Xion piped up, looking up at the purple specter in the shotgun seat with a weak smile. Three seconds passed. "..I wouldn't be against it." Urion finally answered, the hesitation clear in his voice. The two had already shared a quick hug back when they first reunited, but they had to rush and get in the car before they could discuss anything else. Novel was focused on the road, making sure to keep on the hidden path but also go as fast as the surroundings would allow.

"So.. what's your name?" Xion looked over at Damian, again shooting a smile. Damian gave an awkward one back as the specter towered over him. Jeez.. why were all specters so tall? "Damian. Uh, I'd ask yours, but.." Damian trailed off, and the car was once again filled with uncomfortable silence. At least, until Xion got sick of it again. "Anyone want to start explaining things? Ya know like, how you guys met Damian, what you've been up to these past years, how you rescued me, or hey, why Urion's purple?" Xion rambled, a very slight tone of annoyance in his voice. He wasn't a fan of being out of the loop, and he was very very much so right now. Urion met Damian's eyes through the rearview mirror, and Damian just sighed. Of course.. "Um, so, me and Urion met through this third party that sort of set us on the same.. team. Urion was told that you were alive- oh right so, um, everyone thinks you committed suicide, but that whole thing was staged. As you know." Xion just blinked. Damian decided to continue before they blew up. "We found out about where you were being held through and old friend of mine, Hex, and.. well yeah. Urion should probably explain the rest." Damian explained, with a more then nervous tone.


End file.
